Girls night
by lexjl
Summary: JJ, Emily, and Garcia story. This is turning into a whole team story. May turn into a couples story. Rating M for later. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this quickly. Love the girls out together; I think later it will turn into some couples. Let me know what you think.**

Emily, JJ, and Garcia sat in the middle of JJ's living room. It was there last girl's night before Emily left for Paris. The team had gone out the Friday night before.

"Ok, so was I the only who thought Beth, seemed off the other night" Garcia asked

"No, but it's not easy coming into this group" Emily

"I think Will is still getting used to sometimes" JJ laughing

"I don't know things have changed with them, since someone said they were leaving" Garcia

"What are you implying?" Emily

"I don't think she's implying anything. We know that you have a crush on Hotch and now he's not your boss" JJ

"I don't not have a crush on Hotch, Jack maybe" Emily

"If you say so, but that could be the next wedding" Garcia

"JJ is it different now" Emily, trying to change the subject

"Is what different?" JJ confused, she needed another drink

"Now that you two are married" Garcia

JJ stood up and walked into the kitchen to get another beer and some shot glasses. Will and Henry we're spending a guy's night with Hotch, Jack, Reid, and Morgan. Rossi had plans, they all suspected with Strauss.

"We have been together five years and only married two weeks. I felt like we're already married, so no" JJ told them both as she walked back to the living room.

"So, what you're saying is that you guys are already the old married couple." Garcia

"Sounds boring" Emily

"It's anything but boring" JJ replied wishing she hadn't when she seen their faces.

"We want details now" Garcia

"Forget it" JJ

"Oh, you're giving us details since you're the only one with a sex life." Emily

"Or at least that doesn't include batteries" Garcia added

"I'm not telling the two of you anything. Neither of you can keep a secret and Will would kill me" JJ

"We swear that neither of us will say anything" Garcia

"A few more shots and none of us will remember it the morning anyway" Emily as she poured the next shot.

JJ just shook her head no, taking her shot from Emily, while Garcia took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Emily

"You'll see" Garcia replied

"Penelope, do not call Morgan. They will just want to come here." JJ

"I'm not calling my chocolate god" Garcia with a smirk

She laughed as her friends stared at her in confusion.

"I want to know, she's won't tell. So, I am getting permission" Garcia

"Permission for what" Emily

"For JJ to talk about her sex lift" Garcia

"You are not calling Will to ask him if it's ok" JJ

"I so am" Garcia laughing

"Hang up" JJ

"He'll think something is wrong" Garcia "Hey Will"

"You're in so much trouble it's not even funny" JJ told her loud enough for Will to hear her.

"No, were fine. I need a favor, but you need to walk away from the rest of the group" Garcia

"Don't do Will" Emily yelled

"Your wife is holding out on us. You need to tell her it's okay to talk" Garcia

"Tell him what you want to talk about" JJ

"That's not important" Garcia

JJ wasn't sure if she was talking to her or Will.

"She wants to know about your and JJ's sex life Will" Em tried to tell him loudly

"JJ, he said he didn't care" Garcia

"Because he thinks we're drunk" JJ

"We are kind of" Garcia looking at JJ

"Fine, but it's on him" JJ

"Okay, bye Will" Garcia told him

JJ picked up her phone, texting Will as soon as Garcia hung up

"_R u crazy J"_

"_No, they'll never remember W"_

"_You sure, this could be the one time they both do J"_

"_Yes, just make sure I at least sound good W"_

"_That won't be a problem J"_

"Are you making sure I really called Will" Garcia

"Hell yeah I am" JJ

"Okay, so it's not boring" Emily

"No, we've never had that problem" JJ with a smirk

"I knew it. It's the southern thing isn't" Garcia

"I don't know if it's a southern thing or not" JJ

"JJ, come on he's too quiet" Emily

"You know what they say about the quiet ones" Garcia

JJ had to laugh, she knew before the team left New Orleans how he was in bed.

"Emily, I traveled between New Orleans and here for almost a year, every weekend. Do you think there wasn't a reason for that, besides Will being Will? " JJ asked

"Did you two sleep together on the case?" Emily

JJ blushed "Yeah, although I don't think we actually slept"

"Are you serious?" Garcia

"Yes and you two are the only ones who know that" JJ

"I can't believe it and here I thought I had corrupted you" Emily

"You two want to know" JJ feeling a little braver

"Yes" Emily and Garcia together

"Until Will, I had never been with someone who wants to make sure that I'm completely satisfied before worrying about themselves, it's like that every time" JJ

"Can I borrow you're husband?" Emily laughing

"No, I'll share many things especially with the two of you but he is not one of them" JJ laughing

"So no Kinky group things, but I know there has to be other things brought in" Garcia

"We've been to the shops with you. Until now I thought it was for when you were mad" Emily

"Five years guys" JJ trying not tell more then she had too.

"Toys are involved them" Emily

"Yes" JJ rolling her eyes

"He lets you use toys on him" Garcia

"No, not like that, he does like to use them on me. I can't believe I'm telling you this." JJ responded

"I need another shot" Emily

"Me too" JJ

"What about his tongue?" Garcia

"You know I don't remember you talking about your sex life with Kevin" JJ

"Because yours sounds better" Garcia

"She's right. The two of us might have to go find guys after this talk" Emily

"I can call and see if Hotch and Morgan or Reid, whichever Garcia prefers would come over and help the two of you out" JJ

"Because they would run over here" Garcia

"So, you would be interested if one of them came over" Emily

"She did ask Spence to the convention" JJ

"We are not talking about me. And Emily you didn't just denying the Hotch thing" Garcia

"Take your shot and be quiet" Emily smiling

"Wasn't this a full bottle" JJ asked

"Yeah, I think it was the second one. Now, answer Garcia's question" Emily

"What question" JJ

"His tongue" Garcia

"He can do things with his tongue that will make your head spin, actually with his mouth in general" JJ told them smiling

"Now we know why she doesn't share" Garcia

"That's right. Although, he thought Em and I had been together and then the three of us" JJ

"Why" Emily

"Because of the way, we all act together" JJ

"Would he have been mad" Garcia

"No" JJ laughing

"Wonder if they are having the same conversion" Emily

"Oh god, I hope not" JJ

"The two of you kiss and I'm sending them all pictures" Garcia

"Why?" Emily

"Let's see who responds the quickest" Garcia

"No, Jack and Henry both could pick up the phone" JJ trying to remember she was a mom the last shot had started to kick in.

"They'll be asleep and I will delete the picture from everybody's phone. Unless the two of you are chicken" Garcia

"Get the camera ready" Emily

"What" JJ

"It'll be fun" Emily

"Okay" Garcia

She took the picture as Emily gave JJ a big kiss on the lips.

"This is going to cause all kinds of trouble." JJ

"Okay, so this is going to Will, Morgan, Spence and Hotch. Let's see who answers first" Garcia

"Umm ladies we have a problem" Emily

"What?" Garcia

"Where out of beverages" Emily

"We can't be" JJ

"Any place deliver" Garcia about the time all their phones went off

"No place delivers. Wonder if I can get Will to bring us more" JJ looking at her phone

"Morgan was first on mine" Garcia

"_Damn. D"_

They all started laughing

"Hotch was first on mine, then Reid" Emily

"_you should all stop drinking DSR"_

"_You three have gone a little too far AH"_

"They're boring" Garcia

"Will text me" JJ shaking her head

"_you could've waited until I was home W"_

"We still need alcohol" Garcia

"Let me call Will" JJ

"Put it on speaker. We can all talk to him" Emily

JJ dialed the number, hoping Emily and Garcia would be nice

"Jen" Will

"Emily and me too" Garcia

"We have a problem" Emily

"What happen?" Will

"We ran out of alcohol. Can you please bring us some more?" JJ asked

He started laughing "Because you need more alcohol"

"Yes or will remember everything in the morning" Garcia

"What's wrong with them?" Hotch in the background

"I'm putting the three of you on speaker" Will

"We ran out of alcohol" Emily sounding pitiful

"Yeah" Garcia shouting

"We're going to wake up the boys" JJ

"They're not here" Morgan

"Where are they?" JJ

"Jessica's son wanted them to sleep over. She's bringing them back here tomorrow" Hotch

"Then come join us" Emily

"But you have to bring the alcohol" Garcia

"You three sure" Spencer

"It's Em's party" JJ "Food would be real good too"

"Okay, then we move the party to JJ and Wills." Morgan

"Someone should call Rossi" Garcia

"Or Strauss, we all know that's who is with" Emily

"You're party you should call" Hotch

"JJ's house" Emily

"I still have to report to them" JJ

"She has a point" Morgan

"Okay, where's my phone" Emily

"Emily, why don't you wait, I'll call him" Hotch

"Did he get the same pic we all did?" Morgan

"No" JJ and Emily

"Okay, we'll be there in fifteen minutes" Will

"What are we going to do for the next fifteen minutes" JJ

"You could give more information" Garcia

"I think you should tell us if you're more excited about Morgan or Spence coming over" JJ

"Your turn to answer questions" Emily

"Morgan is dating Jor, someone" Garcia said

"Who is Morgan dating" Emily

"I can't tell" Garcia

"I have told you about my sex life. You can tell us" JJ

"Jordan" Garcia

"For how long" Emily

"Not long" Garcia

"So you and Spence" JJ

"Jennifer Jareau, I swear." Garcia

"That's not her name anymore" Emily

"Garcia, it's great. Why are you hiding it" JJ

"Why is Emily not telling the truth?" Garcia

"Because she's chicken" JJ

"I am not. Garcia answer the first question" Emily

"The rules" Garcia said dramatically

"Please. Rossi is probably getting it on right now with" Em

"Please don't finish that" JJ

"I'll second that" Morgan, making the women jump.

"How long you been there" Emily asked

"Just enough time for the last sentence. Thank God" Morgan

"What did the rest of us miss" Hotch

"You really don't want Emily to repeat it" Garcia

JJ, Emily and Garcia started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily, what were you saying?" Rossi walked in with Strauss

JJ looked at both Emily and Garcia, she knew the three of them were drunk, she was really hoping that Emily didn't repeat what she had said. She also knew that with Rossi there they wouldn't repeat anything she had told them, they all thought of him as a father.

"Just that it's crazy, this is my last night as an actual team member." Emily replied

"Way to bring the mood down, Em" Garcia

"Where are Will and Spence?" JJ, trying to change the subject

"We stopped and got the beverages. They went and got you food" Hotch

"What kind of beverages" Garcia

Hotch and Morgan started getting out the alcohol to show the women. JJ looked over at Dave and Strauss; she didn't want Strauss to feel uncomfortable if she was making Dave happy.

"Sorry, I am not a great hostess tonight" She told Rossi and Strauss as she walked over to them

"Kiddo, you're okay. I was warned before we got here." Rossi smiling at her

"Thanks, I know we have tea, coffee and some pop." JJ

"You have tea made" Strauss

"Yeah, Will makes it all the time. He made some early today." JJ

"That sounds good. Thank you Jennifer" Strauss

"You're welcome" JJ smiled at her

"Rossi brought wine too" Morgan

Rossi, Strauss, and JJ had walked back to the counter at the same time Will and Spencer came in with the food.

"I don't think I can drink wine, with everything else" Emily

"The three you probably need to eat before you drink anything else" Spencer

"Why?" Garcia

"The bread could soak up 80% of the alcohol that you already have in your system. Helping with both" Spencer started

"Spence, I love you but if you give another static I may hurt you" JJ

"You won't have a hangover" Spencer looking at JJ

JJ walked over to the cabinets ready to get plates and glasses out, when she opened the cabinet she remembered she had Will move them up higher.

"Okay, so that wasn't my best idea" JJ looking at Will

Will laughing "You can't reach and the boy still can when he climbs on the counter"

"Just get them" JJ shaking her head

He sat the plates and glasses on the counter.

"Could you please get the tea out?" JJ talking to him low

"Yeah, you ok?" Will turned to look at her

"I'm fine. Strauss wants tea; I was trying not to make it a big deal" JJ again low

"I get it" Will smiling at her

"This is really good" JJ taking a bite of the cheeseburger

"It weighs more then you Petite. There's no way you're eating that whole thing" Morgan

"Wanna bet" JJ responded

"I'll bet you" Morgan

"What are you willing to bet?" JJ asked

"I'll do your paper work for a month" Morgan, he forgot about Strauss being there

"You can barely do yours. Why would I get in trouble?" JJ

"She has a point" Emily

"Okay, then I'll keep little man overnight, the next weekend were off" Morgan

"The next two weekends" JJ countered back

"Okay" Morgan

"Hold on your going to trust Morgan with Henry" Garcia

"Yes, because without a doubt you won't be far away" JJ laughing

"Morgan gets Henry and Garcia for two weekends, that won't hurt his personal life" Emily

"JJ, if I win you have to help me get caught up on all my paperwork" Morgan

"Deal" JJ

"Deal, now shake on it" Morgan

JJ reached over and shook Morgan's hand. Sitting back down, she took another bite of her burger. Will shook his head, he knew his wife was competitive and no matter what she would finish the burger.

"Let's play cards, when we're done eating" Garcia

"Poker" Rossi

"Sounds like a plan" Will looking over at JJ, she was almost done.

"Strauss, you play" Emily, like JJ trying to include her

"Yes, for years" Strauss answered her

"Morgan, two weekends" JJ as she took the last bite, making Garcia, Spence, and Will laugh

"Petite you got me. I can't believe you ate that whole think" Morgan

"There's a reason the four of us don't bet against her" Emily pointing at Garcia, Will, and Spencer

"She hates to lose" Garcia to Morgan

"Jen, where are the cards" Will

"The only good set is your poker set, at the top of the hall closet" JJ

"A good set?" Rossi

"Yes, since Spencer showed Henry card tricks most of the decks are missing cards or have some kind of food on them" JJ told them laughing

"He's getting better at them" Spencer

Emily had gotten up and came back with shots for JJ and Garcia.

"Thanks" Garcia

"What is it?" JJ

"Just drink it" Emily

The three women looked at each other and did the shot.

"You didn't ask anyone else" Morgan

"You know where it is" Emily

"Princess, you're not gone yet" Morgan

"New Rule" Garcia

"What" Spencer

"We are NOT talking about Emily leaving" Garcia

"And if we do" Morgan

"I promise that you will never be able to do anything again that requires a check on the computer" Garcia

Everyone looked at her; they knew she could mess everyone up with one push of a button.

"Okay, so no one talks about it" Emily

"We need to clear the table off, if were playing cards" JJ, trying to change the subject

"We can help" Rossi

"You don't have too, I have it" JJ

"JJ let us help" Rossi

"If you insist" JJ

Everyone grabbed their plates and glasses walking back into the kitchen, but JJ. Will walked back into the dining room with his poker set.

"Cher, what's wrong" he asked

"I'm just thinking" she tried to smile at him

"About" Will

"I have to talk to Emily" JJ

"Oh and you don't want too." Will

"I don't want to tell her bye" JJ

"Then don't, the two of you will see each other again" Will

"Thank you, for making me feel better" JJ

"Anything Cher and I'm not deleting the picture" Will

"Garcia will for me" JJ with a smirk

"You wouldn't" Will

"Maybe, if you're good I won't" JJ walking out of the room

Ten minutes later

The guys were setting up the cards. Emily and Garcia carried beers back into the dining room. While JJ loaded the dishwasher, Strauss stayed in the kitchen with her.

"Jennifer, Thank you for making me comfortable" Strauss with a smile

"JJ please and you don't have to thank me." JJ, she wasn't used to this side of her boss

"JJ, I know this can't be the most comfortable thing for any of you" Strauss

"We're all getting used to it. I haven't seen Rossi smile like he does when you're around, in almost a year, we all want him happy" JJ trying to explain

"He loves all of you. But to be completely honest, the three women on this team seem to have a special place with him." Strauss

"He's like the dad Emily and I didn't have and for Garcia his like the one she misses. We are extremely lucky to have him" JJ with a smile

"He's definitely special" Strauss

"Yeah and I hope you know none of us will say anything." JJ

"He keeps saying that, but I have put all of you through some kind of Hell" Strauss

"That's true, but if another relationship comes to light with people on this team because you are out with us, then you can make it up to all of us by not mentioning at work." JJ

"If I don't see it there then it's not happening" Strauss smiling at JJ

"What are you two doing in here?" Rossi with Will

"Just talking" Strauss

"Anything good" Rossi

"Well maybe, but then you came in" JJ with a laugh

"JJ was telling me about Henry" Strauss said looking at JJ

"JJ Huh, Must have been one hell of conversation" Rossi

"Wouldn't you like to know" JJ with a smirk

"You're grounded" Rossi

"Your just punishing Will" JJ

"Let's play cards" Strauss

"The rest of them are waiting" Will

"Okay, Rossi can I talk to you a minute" JJ

Will and Strauss walked back to the group.

"What's up Kiddo?" Rossi

"I just wanted to tell you Thank you again. You kept my head were it needed to be that day and then put together a great wedding" JJ

"You know, this team is my family and I don't know what the two of you were talking about. But Garcia, Emily, and you are like the daughters I never had. You each have a special place with me, but especially you JJ; you have kept me sane more than once" Rossi giving her a hug

"You are going to make me cry. For the record, you are the dad I didn't have and the grandfather or uncle, whichever you want, Henry won't have. She better treat you right or all three of your daughters will give her Hell." JJ

"Yeah, I think she knows that" Rossi with a laugh

"Let's go" JJ as she was grabbing a beer


	3. Chapter 3

**I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. This chapter has more of Morgan, JJ, Emily and Garcia bantering back and forth. Hope you enjoy/**

2 hours later

JJ had stopped playing cards, she started watching Garcia and Spencer and then Emily and Hotch. She wanted them to be as happy as she was, she also noticed Morgan getting up to use his phone several times.

"Who are you talking to?" JJ

"Wouldn't you like to know" Morgan

"She must be special" JJ

"Petite, I'm not telling you" Morgan

"Fine" JJ

"Garcia is not allowed to hack my phone" Morgan, knowing the women on his team

"Just invite her to joy us" JJ

"How do we know it's a her?" Emily, making both JJ and Garcia laugh

"Princess, don't start" Morgan

"I guess it could be a guy. Morgan we love you no matter what" JJ

"The three of them are cut off" Morgan

"I didn't do anything" Garcia

"Why are you getting so mad? JJ told you that we love you" Emily

"You should both stop while you're ahead" Hotch

"I'm not scared of Morgan" JJ

"Me either" Emily

"Really, Dave you should see the picture of Petite and Princess we got sent earlier?" Morgan, thinking he got at least JJ

"Oh, whatever you guys made it a big deal." JJ started and then looked over at Dave "Emily gave me a see you later kiss. Garcia took a picture and sent it to them."

"A see you later kiss on the mouth" Morgan

"Now, I think he's just jealous it wasn't him" Garcia

"Yes and Garcia called us chicken" Emily

"She's right" Garcia

"Baby girl, I thought you were on my side" Morgan

"Always unless you start with my girls, then it's with them" Garcia

"Morgan, you should just tell us" JJ

"I'll tell IF other people on this team, your included Princess, tell other people how they actually feel." Morgan

JJ looked at Morgan; she knew he was talking about Garcia, Spence, Hotch and Emily.

"I don't have a problem with that" JJ laughing

"Of course you don't" Emily

"I need another drink" Garcia

"A shot would be better" Emily getting up

They both walked into the kitchen

"That stopped the two of them" Rossi

"Just for a minute, Emily will have a plan when she gets back" JJ

"Morgan, be ready" Will

"Here J" Emily handing her a shot and another beer

"Thank you" JJ looking at Emily

"Morgan you first" Emily

"I wasn't born yesterday" Morgan

"Ok, then tell JJ and then we can tell her" Garcia

"Hold on, I only wanted to know who Morgan was talking too" JJ

"Like you don't for the two of them" Morgan

"I didn't say that either" JJ

"Maybe, she'll be surprised" Emily

"Morgan, you're not going to win" Rossi

"They probably already know" Spencer

"You know they are both right" Garcia

"Anyone need anything else to drink" Will getting up

"We are going to need more beers. I'll help" Hotch

"Would you like some more tea?" Will looking at Strauss

"Yes, thank you" Strauss

"Morgan, are you telling me" JJ

Before he could answer, Will came back in with her phone

"Jen, your mom has called a couple of times" He told her handing her the phone

"Thanks, let me call her real quick" JJ getting up walking into the other room

"Should she actually talk to her mom right now?" Spencer

"She's still okay. I think the food helped" Will

JJ walked back in still on the phone.

"Lauren, I don't know" JJ

"How long are you going to be at Moms" JJ again

"Okay, then let me call you in the morning" JJ

"Bye" JJ

"Everything ok" Will

"Yeah, Lauren just got to moms" JJ

"Where were we?" JJ looking at Morgan

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Morgan

"No" JJ

"Fine, you already know her anyway. It's Jordan" Morgan

"Agent Todd" Rossi

"Yes" Morgan

"Then invite her to come over" JJ

"JJ you sure" Morgan

"If you don't, I still have her number. I will" JJ smiling at him

"The big question is where's every one sleeping is" Emily asked

"There's the spare room down here, the one upstairs and the two downstairs" JJ

"Everyone is going to have to share with someone" Will

"I can pick who shares with who" Morgan

Emily and Garcia both looked at JJ.

"I know where I am sleeping" JJ told them, but trying to help both of them out

"Morgan is Jordan coming over" JJ

"Yes, she should be here anytime" Morgan

"Good" JJ, she liked Jordan and Morgan looked happy

"The three of you play nice" Rossi

"We like Jordan" Emily

"Should I ask what happens if they didn't" Strauss

"No" Hotch

"Hold on we've been nice" Garcia not trying to bring up Beth, since none of them knew what was going on or that they had included Strauss

"Lately they have been" Spencer

"What's that mean?" Emily

"That the three you can be worse, then any of us" Morgan

"Really, that's not true" JJ

"It is. Do you remember the last girl Morgan introduced to the three of you?" Rossi

"Come on, she was a lair" Emily

"And skank" Garcia

"She was using Morgan" JJ

"They are worse than my mom" Morgan

"We have to make sure you use the right brain" Emily

"It's only Morgan we have to keep an eye on" Garcia

Emily and JJ looked at each other; Garcia had just opened a can of worms

"Really, what about Reid and the actress" Morgan

"What actress?" Emily

"That was Elle, not Emily and we didn't do anything" Garcia

"I think Elle was the one that told her off" JJ

"What about Kate?" Rossi looking at Hotch

"That was Morgan" Emily

"No, that was about work. The three of you just weren't nice" Morgan

"I don't remember being mean to her." Garcia

"What comments were made?" Spencer

"Stay out of it Boy Wonder" Garcia

Morgan looked at JJ

"I don't think I was nice to anyone for the three months before that case or the five and half months after it. So it wasn't Kate, I think I told both of the other officers off at some point too" JJ told him

"She's right, you remember the officer on the next case, I thought we were going to have to find a place to bury him" Emily with a laugh

"What officer?" all the guys

"They weren't there" JJ

"Sorry, I forgot that part." Emily

"Some smartass that thought he was funny. I handled it with Emily's help" JJ

"And he didn't talk the rest of the case" Emily

"And he was still alive" JJ

"Only because the two of you didn't say anything to any of us" Rossi

"If we told you all the dumb stuff that has been said to one of us, if not all of us, during a case we would be hiding bodies all over the place" Emily laughing

"She's right" JJ

"You two are being serious" Hotch

"Yes" Emily laughing

"If we couldn't handle it or it was extremely bad we would say something" JJ

"Now, I am with them all the time" Morgan

JJ realized it would just be her after tonight

"Great" JJ

"Sorry" Emily looking at her

There was a knock at the door

"We'll get it" Garcia

"No, you won't" Morgan getting up

"I want to know what's been said, that shouldn't be" Rossi

As Jordan and Morgan were walking into the room

"You had to say something" JJ looking at Emily

"Jordan, it's good to see you" Emily

"You guys too" Jordan smiling

"You want something to drink" JJ

"Yeah a beer, sounds good" Jordan, noticing Strauss sitting at the table

"Come on Morgan, you can help" JJ, she was going to find out about Beth

"Okay" Morgan


	4. Chapter 4

In the kitchen

"You really need help" Morgan

"Kind of I was getting shots too. But what's going on with Hotch and Beth" JJ

"They aren't seeing each other anymore. I was wondering if the three of you said anything to her" Morgan

"I didn't and I don't think Emily or Pen did. We tried to include her last week" JJ

"Yeah but did you see the way Hotch and Em looked at each other while dancing" Morgan

"Of course, now if I could get them to tell each other" JJ

"They are sharing a room" Morgan

"So are Pen and Spencer" JJ

"I'll help with both of those" Morgan

"Come on" JJ laughing

/

Morgan carried more beers out, while JJ carried four shot glasses out this time. She knew she couldn't include Strauss, but she would Jordan.

"I'm still waiting on an answer JJ" Rossi

"For what" JJ, she had forgot what they were talking about.

"What has been said?" Rossi

"Really, I don't keep track" JJ

Rossi turned all dad on her "Jennifer now"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard him call you be your full name" Garcia

"I know I haven't" Emily

"Me either" JJ

Rossi stared at all three women, making them look at each other.

"There was the one that made a comment about us being too pretty to be FBI" Emily

"Is that the one JJ decked?" Garcia

"No" Emily

"You hit a cop" Will

"Yeah" JJ not wanting to explain, Emily knew it and why.

"Then the one in LA said he could teach us some things. He shut up when we both were better shoots then he was" Emily

"Hold on, why did you deck the cop" Morgan looking at JJ

"Because he was an ass" JJ

"And" Hotch

"Nothing, he was an ass" JJ

It was the cop in New Orleans that Will was friends with; she found out that they had known each other since they were little. When he seen the two of them flirting, he had grabbed at her more than once, when she told him to get lost; he told her she was a slut and not worth his time. She found out later that he was Will's partner on a couple of cases after that one and didn't want any trouble for Will.

"What case?" Spencer

"I don't remember, drop it please" JJ

"Let's do the shot" Emily suggested trying to help JJ out

"Jordan, I brought you one" JJ trying not to look at any of the guys around her

"Thanks" Jordan

The four women did the shot. JJ was starting to feel it.

"You guys deal with this all the time" Strauss finally asked

"Not all the time, but yes sometimes" Emily

"It won't be happening anymore" Rossi

"I agree" Hotch

Morgan and Reid were not going to drop it and by the look on Will's face neither was he.

"I want to know, who JJ decked" Morgan

"Drop it Morgan" Emily

"Not happening" Morgan

"It was a long time ago" JJ

"Then you do remember" Spencer

"How long ago" Rossi

"Before you were back" JJ

"JJ, you have another top I can change into" Emily

"Yeah, come on" JJ getting up

"You two sit right back down and finish answering the questions" Rossi

"We know Emily knows" Hotch

"Please drop it, I hit him and am fine" JJ

"Was it before we meet?" Will finally asked, knowing she was getting mad

"No, it was when we were on the case there and no I am not telling any of you who it was" JJ

"Then I know him" Will

"Why?" Hotch before she could answer Will

JJ finally got mad and walked out of the room. All eyes went to Emily

"Yes, you know him, which why she didn't say anything. He grabbed at her more than once, she decked him. I threated to cut off certain amenities he might want to keep. But Gideon promised him that if he even looked at her funny, he would let any of the guys do what they wanted to him and then his body would never been found." Emily getting up

"Where are you going?" Spencer

"To talk to her, she won't fight with me" Emily walking out of the room

"Is she sure about that" Jordan

"No, but it would be a lot worse if one of the guys went out" Garcia

Will looked at Garcia "Do you know it was?"

"No, she wouldn't say. I think Emily only knows because she seen JJ hit him" Garcia

/

Outside

"JJ, come back in. You know they were just being overprotective" Emily

"It's not only that" JJ

"Okay, then talk" Emily

"We both know that's not the only reason I hit him and if Will knew even now he would go there. But after tonight, you won't be with us. It just hit me" JJ

"I am only a phone call away and you better call" Emily

"You know that you are the reason I can be mad at Will right now" JJ

"I think we may both be a little drunk because you've confused me" Emily

"You could have listened to him and left. He told me he asked you too, but you didn't. You saved his life and helped make it so that we were together" JJ

"I love you both and we are not talking about it anymore because we are both going to start crying." Emily

"Thank you is not enough" JJ

"Okay so you want to repay me. The next kid you have I get to be the godmother." Emily told JJ

"I'll get right to work on that" JJ laughing

"You should" Emily laughing too

"Are they done with the third degree?" JJ

"I think, but your husband wants to know who" Emily

"I'll distract him later" JJ

"Thanks, now Morgan, Rossi and you are the only ones having sex" Emily

"Did you really have to bring Rossi into this?" JJ

"Yes, let's go back in" Emily

In the dining room

"She won't say anything else. So change the subject" Garcia

"You know none of us are letting it go that easy" Morgan

"Listen to me Derek Morgan, if you bring it back up and piss JJ off again, I will make sure that your number, even if you change it is on every johns in the cities phone." Garcia told him

Both Jordan and Strauss starting laughing, his face said it all.

"Fine, I'll wait then" Morgan

"On what" Emily walking back in the room, JJ following behind

"Nothing" Morgan

"Garcia threatened you" JJ

"Yes" Garcia

"So, the sleeping arrangements" Morgan looking at JJ

"Will's right, every one's going to have to share a room; unless someone wants to try to sleep in Henry's bed and good luck with that" JJ

Emily looked at her phone "It's only midnight, why are we worrying about sleeping arrangements"

"JJ Will, you sure you two don't care everyone stays over" Rossi

"As long as I don't have to make breakfast" JJ looking at Will

"Of course" Will

"Em, we should all know at least where were sleeping" Morgan

"That way we can stumble there" Garcia taking another drink

"Rossi you want the room upstairs or down here" Morgan

"The one down her is fine" Rossi, trying to figure out what JJ and Morgan were up too.

JJ was trying to avoid Emily and Garcia's stares

"I'll take the one upstairs" Morgan

"I guess that leaves you four in the basement" JJ looking at Hotch and Spence

"JJ, I think we need more drinks" Garcia

"As Emily told me earlier you know where there at" Morgan


	5. Chapter 5

**I gave Strauss a little bit of a heart in this chapter. Thinking that Rossi has changed her**

"JJ can help" Emily

"Okay" JJ getting up walking into the kitchen

"What the hell was that" Emily looking at JJ

"Morgan did that not me, but you should know that they broke up" JJ

"Who did" Garcia

"Hotch and Beth. Now tell him" JJ looking at Emily

"It's not like that" Emily

"We take a vote on it" Garcia

"No, the two of you have your minds made up" Emily

"Get the drinks and both of you go outside. I'll be right back" JJ with a smirk

"What are you doing?" Emily

"Trust me you'll see" JJ walking back to the dining room

/

"Where's the other two?" Will

"Out back, Jordan, Strauss would you like to join us?" JJ

"Yes" Strauss

"Okay" Jordan

They both got up to walking towards the kitchen.

"JJ wait a minute" Rossi

"Yeah" JJ looking at Rossi

"You promised to play nice earlier, that does include with Erin" Rossi reminded her

"We are. It's a little girl talk that needs more opinions" JJ has she was walking out of the room.

"We're screwed" Morgan looking at Rossi

The other men laughed

"You never know with those three" Will

/

Back outside

JJ, Strauss and Jordan join Emily and Garcia on the deck.

"We are not debating this anymore" Emily was telling Garcia

"What are you debating" JJ

Emily looking to see Strauss and Jordan with her "Nothing"

JJ shook her head and looked at the two new women in their group.

"We only have one rule" JJ started telling them "Nothing is repeated, nothing can be used against you in later and the guys hardly ever know."

"Hardly" Jordan

"Yes, we try not to tell them" Garcia

"Do you two agree?" JJ

"Yeah" Strauss and Jordan

"So are you going to tell him" Garcia looking at Emily

"Are you will to do the same" Emily countering Garcia

"Open your mouths both of you" JJ

"Who are we talking about" Jordan asked

"Emily likes Hotch" Garcia

"Garcia has the hots for Reid" Emily forgetting about Strauss

"I told you it doesn't matter. There are rules" Garcia

"If it's not seen at work, it's not happening" Strauss

"Wow, Dave has corrupted you" Emily laughing

"I thought you and Hotch were already together" Jordan

"To be honest, I had thought so too" Strauss

JJ starting laughing

"No we are just friends" Emily

"See Emily tell him" JJ

"I leave in two days. What good is it going to say anything now?" Emily

"Why wonder?" Jordan

"She's right" JJ

"Let me give the four of you some advice" Strauss starting looking at the young women in front of her

"Okay" Garcia, not sure about this side of Strauss.

"If you truly care about them tell them, waiting does nothing but make a lot of people unhappy including you. There is never a right time and something or someone will always be in the way. I know this from experience" Strauss

"You waited to tell Dave" JJ asked

"Yes, because at first he was married to Caroline and he loved her. After they separated, I was too afraid to say anything and then that fool married wife number two. Then I met Tim and had our first child and gave up on any chance of us being together. Don't get me wrong I love my kids, but I wasn't happy and it wasn't fair to them" Strauss looking at them

"We didn't know that" Garcia

"You weren't suppose too. Please take my advice both you need to tell them." Strauss looking at Emily and Garcia

"And the two of you need to remind the two you have. JJ you should tell them all who it was you hit it's going to drive them crazy" Strauss looking at Jordan and JJ

"Thanks for the advice. Sorry we didn't think you had a heart" Emily

"I think you're done drinking" JJ shaking her head

"It's okay. At work I have to be a bitch, it won't work any other way." Strauss

"We get it" JJ

/

Back in the dining room

"What do you think they are talking about" Morgan

"I am pretty sure I don't want to know" Will

"Me either" Hotch

"You know they are talking about us" Rossi

"Why us" Spencer

"What else would they be talking about it" Will

"They are talking about Emily and Hotch" Rossi

"Or Spencer and Baby girl" Morgan

"What are you two talking about" Hotch

"You and Emily both need to admit your feelings for each other. She leaves in two days" Rossi

"If JJ has her way, she won't or the two of you will be married tomorrow" Will

"It took JJ five years, does she really think she can get Prentiss to agree to tomorrow" Morgan

Will started laughing "You know once she has her mind set on something, she's hell bent on making it happen"

"That's true" Morgan

"Emily and I are friends" Hotch

"Keep telling yourself that" Rossi

"What about Spencer" Hotch

"Yeah Spencer" Morgan

"Garcia doesn't like me" Reid answered

"I think you're wrong" Will

"I know you are" Morgan

"What do you mean" Spencer

"You have to ask her" Morgan

"Hotch, you should really talk to Emily" Will

"Maybe, I will" Hotch

/

Back outside

"We should probably go back in" Garcia

"They are talking about us" Emily

"Probably, we should mess with them" JJ

Jordan started laughing "I'm in"

"Me too" Strauss

"You know if we just walk in and sit down without saying anything to each other, it will drive them crazy" Garcia

"No, the two of you need to go back in acting mad or upset" JJ looking at Strauss and Jordan "Then each one of us. Dave already warned me to be nice"

"He didn't warn us" Emily smiling

"Right" JJ smiling

"Let's finish this bottle first" Jordan

Emily poured four shots and then passed them out. JJ thought about it for a minute

"Strauss can I ask you something" JJ before doing the shot

"Of course" Strauss looking concerned

"Does us drinking bug you?" JJ

"Of course not I know I can't drink. That doesn't mean no one else should" Strauss

"Okay" JJ taking her shot

"Let's do this" Garcia


	6. Chapter 6

The women walked back into the kitchen.

Jordan and Strauss walked back into the dining room sitting back down by Morgan and Dave, not saying anything.

Back in the kitchen, JJ grabbed another beer and started towards the dining room, smiling at Garcia and Emily before she went in.

The guys watched as JJ sat back down. She was making sure she didn't look at Dave.

"What happened" Hotch

None of the women answered. Emily and Garcia walked back in sitting down, not talking or looking at any of them.

"What's going on?" Dave, looking at JJ, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Nothing" Strauss answered

Morgan looked at Jordan and then Emily

"Something happened" Morgan

"Stay out of it" Garcia

"The three of you promised" Spencer

"Why do you think we did something?" Emily

"Then explain want happen" Hotch

"Nothing" Jordan

Dave was still looking JJ, she had promised him.

"JJ" Rossi

She knew if she looked at him they would all be busted "Nothing happened" taking a drink

They weren't lying to them; the guys were the ones assuming.

"Then why did everyone come back in looking like they were mad and you won't look at anyone" Rossi

"Nobody's mad. I think Garcia, Em, and I are slightly intoxicated and we've help Jordan get a good start, but not mad" JJ told him

The other women started laughing.

"Slightly Huh" Will

"Yes slightly" Emily

JJ finally looked at Dave out of the corner for her eye, he was mad. She knew that she couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Garcia, what did the three of you do?" Morgan asked, still trying to figure out the mood change

"You have that little trust in me. I'm hurt, how can you think that I would do something" Garcia

"He knows the three of you" Hotch

"You guys act like WE are mean. Really it's just watching over you guys" Emily trying to play innocent.

"JJ no input" Rossi

She just shook her head no.

"Really" Will

She looked at Emily, Garcia and then Jordan. JJ started laughing, she couldn't do it anymore. It made the other women start laughing.

"I told you it would work" JJ

"Rossi looks like he's going to bust" Emily

"That was funny" Strauss

"Great they have corrupted these two" Morgan

"Morgan, it was funny" Jordan

"You know paybacks are coming" Morgan

"We're better remember that Morgan" Emily

"I think it's time we all got to know each other better" Morgan with a smirk

"What do you have planned?" Hotch

"A game of I've never" Morgan answered him

"I'm in, but I am changing first. Emily you still need a shirt" JJ

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on staying" Emily

"I'm pretty sure there are clothes in the spare room upstairs that will fit everyone" JJ looking at the other women

"Thanks, JJ" Jordan

/

Spare room upstairs

JJ started pulling out clothes out of the drawer, finding that her mom had left clothes there too.

"I was wondering where this shirt was" Garcia laughing

"Will stopped asking where clothes came from a long time ago" JJ laughing

"Everyone find something more comfortable" Emily

"Yes" Jordan laughing

JJ turned back around to look at her; she was holding a man's shirt.

"Isn't that Morgan's" Garcia

"I think it's the one he gave me to wear after the fight with the unsub" JJ not sure

"I think Jordan, just stole it back" Emily

"There's a bathroom in the hall and one through that door" JJ told Strauss and Jordan

"I'll change in little man's room" Garcia

"J I'm stealing your bathroom" Emily

The three women walked into the hall

"You two are not allowed to bring up anything I told you earlier" JJ warning her friends

"We wouldn't do that to you" Garcia walking into Henry's room

"Or Will" Emily walking into JJ's room with her

JJ grabbed clothes out of her drawer, changing while Emily was in the bathroom. She sat down on the bed waiting on Emily, she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked

"Our conversation earlier" JJ

"What about it" Emily sitting down next to her

"I think I want another baby" JJ whispered

"Seriously, that would be great. Why do you look so conflicted?" Emily

"Our job. Will would be raising two kids almost by himself, I don't think it would be fair to him or Henry" JJ answered her

"Stop worry. You're a great mom" Emily

"You two ready" Garcia asked

"Let's go" JJ smiling

/

In the dining room

"We need some rules" Rossi

"Afraid of what you'll find out about the girls" Morgan as the women walked back in

"Yes" Spencer

"Why are you so afraid of us?" Emily

"Because JJ and you are the most competitive two people I know. If someone dares either one of you than you do it and Garcia isn't afraid what anyone thinks" Spencer answered her

"He knows us to well" Garcia laughing

"Okay then nothing rate R" Hotch

"Let's just play the game" JJ

"I think JJ and Emily will drink more than any of us" Morgan laughing

"You won't be far behind" Emily

"Who starting" Jordan asked

"Emily" JJ and Garcia

"Okay, Princess start" Morgan

Emily thought about it for a minute, she knew it was going to be guys against girls.

"I've never read a whole book in under an hour" Emily, knowing it was mild

Reid took a drink

"I've never been able to speak Russian" Hotch

Emily drank

"JJ drink" Emily told her

"I can't speak Russian" JJ

"You can curse in the language you have to drink" Emily told her

JJ took a drink laughing

"You can curse in Russian" Morgan looking at JJ

"Yeah" she responded

"If you want her to learn a new language teach her the bad words first" Emily laughing

"I've never wrote a book" Jordan

Rossi drank

"I've never had a baby" Morgan

JJ drank and Strauss took a drink of her tea

"I've never played college football" JJ

Will and Morgan both drank

"I've never kissed a guy" Will

All the women drank

"I've never kissed a girl" Garcia

All the guys drank

"The two of you have to drink" Morgan looking at JJ and Emily

"Why?" JJ

"The two of you kissed earlier. We have proof" Morgan

"Are you sure about that?" Emily

Garcia had already deleted the picture off Morgan and Reid phones. They knew that Hotch and Will would assume that she had done the same on theirs. JJ knew Will wouldn't say anything if he did notice.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Morgan looking at his phone

"Then prove it" JJ

"You three deleted it. Reid where's yours" Morgan

"It's off mine too" Reid answered him

"Next" Emily

"It's on now" Morgan

JJ and Emily both watched as Hotch looked at his worrying they were about to get busted; he just closed it back.

"I've never shaved my legs" Spencer

Again all the women drank

"I've never been in a fight with unsub" Strauss

Garcia was the only one who didn't drink

"I've never had a fight with my brother or sisters" Rossi

Everyone but Garcia, Emily, and Spencer drank

"Plus part of being an only child' Garcia

"I have a brother you can have" JJ

Round two

"I've never went into hiding" Hotch

Emily drank

"I've never been married" Jordan

JJ, Will, Hotch, Rossi and Strauss all drank

"I've never been to Paris" Morgan

JJ and Emily drank

"I've never been called a god by Garcia" JJ

Morgan drank

"I've never been to Mexico" Will

The team plus Strauss drank

"I've never about been blown up" Garcia

The whole team, plus Will drank

"I've never hacked a computer" Spence

Emily and Garcia both drank

"I've never done an extreme sport" Strauss

Morgan, Emily, JJ and Will drank

Rossi had to think for a minute

"I've never had a serious crush on a co-worker and not told them" Rossi

Everyone looked at him in shock. Morgan started laughing

Nobody picked up their drinks

"I know people better start drinking" Rossi

Slowly Emily, Garcia, Hotch and Spencer all drank

"I've never done a thousand sit ups" Emily

Morgan drank

/

"I think we should play truth or dare." Garcia announced

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Guys against girls." Emily

"That's a great ideal princess." Morgan

"The rules are no pictures Morgan, some level of clothes on Garcia and nothing X-rated" Hotch told them.

JJ walked into the kitchen to get something else to drink, she grabbed a couple more beers to put on the table.

"Did you grab any shots?" Emily

"No, hands slightly full" JJ answered

"Okay, I'll grab some." Emily

**Sorry It has taken some time to update this story, I have written and rewritten this chapter and the next several times. Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Five minutes later

"Okay who is starting" Hotch asked

"Garcia, can start" Emily

"No, JJ goes first" Garcia

"I ask but Garcia comes up with the dare" JJ looking at PG

"Morgan, truth or dare" JJ smirking

"Bring it Petite" Morgan laughing

"Does that mean dare?" JJ

"Oh, I'll take the dare" Morgan

"Go for it PG" JJ smiling

"Morgan you have to run around the outside of the house and then up and down both flights of steps in your boxers only" Garcia

"That's easy." Morgan as he started undressing

Everyone started laughing when Morgan came back in wet.

"Oh, I forgot about the sprinklers being on a timer." JJ laughing

"Sure you did" Rossi

"Who's next?" Morgan as he sat back down

"Hotch go for it." Rossi

"Morgan, you want the dare?" Hotch asked

"Of course" Morgan smiling

"JJ, truth or dare" Hotch

JJ thought about it for a minute, looking at Emily who mouthed dare

"Bring it on Morgan" JJ

"Petite you have to kiss baby girl." Morgan smiling

JJ got up and walked over to Garcia giving her a kiss on the check.

"That's not what I meant" Morgan

"Then maybe you should be more specific on your next dare." JJ smirking as she sat back down

Emily laughed as she asked "Reid truth or dare"

"Who's doing the dare?" Reid asked

"Not that it matters but JJ is." Emily, smiling at JJ

"I'll take the dare." Reid not them knowing he was screwed either way

"Spence, your dare is to kiss Morgan on the mouth for at least twenty seconds." JJ smiling at Morgan

"That's how you do a dare Morgan." Emily laughing

Spencer got up and walked over to Morgan

"No tongue kid." Morgan told him

"Stop stalling Morgan." JJ

Reid kissed Morgan for the twenty seconds. The girls were laughing.

"Emily truth or dare" Will asked

Emily looked at Will "I am taking the dare."

"Dave go for it." Will

"I am giving this one to Morgan." Rossi

"Chicken" Emily looking at Dave

"Afraid Princess" Morgan smirking

"No, because you won't come up with anything original" Emily told him

"Your dare is to call your mom and tell her your coming out of the closet." Morgan

"No problem." Emily as she was getting up to get her phone

"Here Morgan dial the number." She told him

Morgan hit the send button on her phone

Emily waited until the voicemail came on "Hello Mother, I wanted to tell you that I am a gay. I realize that it's late so call me when you get this."

"You really just left that message." Jordan asked Emily

"Yeah, it will take her three weeks to listen to it." Emily

"Rossi, truth or dare" Jordan

"Truth, because I am not doing anything with Morgan" Rossi

"So you've been married three times, would you do it again" Jordan

"Not without a prenuptial agreement, but maybe." Rossi answered

"Garcia truth or dare" Rossi

"Bring on the dare." Garcia

"Hotch this one is yours" Rossi

"Garcia, you have to sing and dance to a boy band song." Hotch

"That's an easy one boss man." Garcia replied

She was about to start when JJ's phone rang.

"Sorry guys." JJ as she looked down

"Hello" she knew the number was a New Orleans number

/

"Jen" the voice on the other end

"Yeah, where are you calling from" JJ asked

"Are you with Will? If you are please don't tell him you're talking to me" Jake, Will's youngest brother

"Yes and why?" JJ

"I messed up and both him and mom are goin kill me." Jake

She loved her youngest brother in law; he didn't have a care in the world at twenty five.

"What did you do?" JJ now concerned

"I kind of got into a fight and then got arrested, but Jen it wasn't my fault" Jake

"You did want" JJ, he was right Will was going to kill him.

"I went out with some friends and ran into a couple guys Will used to work with. Things were said that shouldn't have been and a fight got started and now I'm here. Jen can you please call mom" Jake

"No, if my number comes up at what one in the morning she will think something is wrong. I can text Kristin and see if she will come get you. And what guys" JJ, Will looked at her as soon as she said Kristin's name

"Kristin doesn't like me. I don't think you even know them" Jake

"Try me and she likes you" JJ responded

"Josh, Chris and I don't know who the other guy was" Jake

"What was said?" JJ, knowing if Josh was there it was probably about her

"Oh, no you don't I'll get my ass kicked for just repeating them." Jake

"If you don't tell me, I might forget to text Kristin and that would suck for you" JJ responded, as she was using Rossi's phone to text her sister-in-law

"I asked Josh if he knew the two of you got married, he said he didn't. And then said some things about you that when Will finds he will beat the hell out of him" Jake

"So you got in a fight because Josh is an ass. But, won't tell me what was said." JJ asked

Emily looked at JJ as soon as she said his name, Rossi, Hotch and Will caught the glance between them.

"Yes" Jake

"Kristin is coming after you. Now you can tell me what was said or talk to Will" JJ

"You play dirty" Jake

"Yeah, I have been told that a couple of times. Pick one" JJ

"He said that you finally got Will to marry you after trapping him by getting pregnant and then started throwing around whore, slut and bitch. Jen I told him to shut up, he didn't know what he was talking about when he didn't stop a decked him. Will is going to kill me for getting arrest and decking Josh. Mom is going to flip" Jake

JJ shook her head "Nobody is going to kill you, at least not this week. Kristin is taking you back to her house; if you wake up the baby when you get there then she may kill you. Don't talk to your mom until later in the afternoon and thank you"

"Are you going to tell Will? You're my sister why wouldn't a defend you" Jake

"Yes, I am. The two of you can talk in the morning" JJ

"Okay, Kristin's here. Thank you so much" Luke

"You're welcome." JJ hanging up

She sat there for a minute

"That dare needs to be done again" JJ laughing

/

"What happen with Jake?" Garcia asked

JJ took a deep breathe "He got into a small fight and the cops were called"

"He got arrested." Will

"Yes, but I don't think charges were pressed" JJ answered

"PG could probably pull up the record" Emily

"Hacking New Orleans PD system is not going to help. If there were charges pressed then they had to press charges against at least two of their own." JJ told them

"He got into a fight with two cops" Rossi

"Yes, Josh and Chris he wasn't sure who the other guy was" JJ looking at Will

"Why was he fighting with Josh?" Will

"That's a question for Josh" JJ

"And he would tell the tr" Emily started until she seen JJ's expression

"Hold on, wasn't Josh your partner." Morgan looking at Will

"Yes" Will realizing that's who JJ punched "And I am assuming the cop you punched"

"Are we really going back to that again?" JJ

"Yes." Will and Rossi

"Yes, I punched him and I am sure that Emily told you why." JJ

"There was more to it wasn't there." Will

JJ thought about it for a minute, knowing Will was already mad and he was going to get madder, she wasn't sure that she wanted to ruin the night.

"Let's finishing the game, we can talk about it later." JJ looking at Will

Will stared at her for a minute, he was debating on calling Luke or even Josh to find out exactly what happened tonight.

"I say Garcia pulls the record from tonight and then we make a visit to New Orleans." Rossi

At that moment JJ knew she was fighting a losing battle, she might win against Will but she wouldn't win against both Rossi and Will.

"Here's the deal. I'll tell you if no one leaves this house tonight and you can't leave the state, unless for work, for the next month. Everyone has to agree" JJ

Everyone agreed, JJ looked at Will again.

"I promise" Will

"I don't know exactly what was said tonight because Jake wouldn't tell me everything and I am assuming he isn't going to tell you either" JJ looking at Will "He asked Josh if he knew we got married, Josh response was that I finally got Will to marry me after trapping him by getting pregnant, which you already have punched him for saying, other things were said and Jake punched him."

"Who told you I punched him?" Will asked

"Your mom" JJ answered

"So, why did you punch him" Strauss asked

"Like Em said he grabbed at me more than once" JJ

"And" Rossi, who agreed with Will they both had seen JJ put up with more

"I told him to get lost, before I got one of the guys. He told me I wasn't worth it and that I was a slut. So I decked him" JJ told them while squeezing Wills hand.

Emily watched all the guys face when she told them what had happen, trying to figure out who was going to be the first to break their promise to her.

"Let me get this straight he calls you names, grabs at you, Will decks him for saying you trapped him, and he still starts with Jake." Rossi asked

"Yes, I didn't say he was smart." JJ, she was still holding on to Wills hand

Will looked like he was ready to explode; he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"And then you made us agree to not go down there." Rossi

"Yes, it's not going to do any good and I don't care what he thinks." JJ looking at Will

"That's not the point." Will, texting on his phone

"Who are you texting?" JJ asked

"I promised you I wouldn't go there and I won't" Will

"Will do not send one of your brothers, it's only going to make things worse." JJ

"Someone needs to teach him lesson." Emily mumbled

"Em, is right." Will

"You all can do whatever you want. Go there or have someone else do it. But he will make things more complicated and you know it, Will. He'll take out it on Jake, Kristin or any other family that is there what good does that do." JJ

"That's why you didn't say anything" Hotch

"Yes, No. At first it was because Emily, Gideon and I had taken care of it. Then once Will and I started seeing each other more I didn't have to be a profiler to know he would take it out on someone else and yes it would have started with Will but once he moved here it would have been another family member." JJ

"You were protecting your family." Garcia

"Yes and this is going to make it worse." JJ

"So, what are we supposed to do ignore this?" Will asked

"Do what you want. Right now you're mad at something that happened over five years ago; it's crazy to start something now." JJ getting mad

"Guys, I do think he needs to be taught a lesson. But we have all been drinking starting something tonight would not be a good thing." Emily told them

"Em is right, please don't do anything tonight." JJ pleading with all the guys, but looking at Will

"Fine, I'll talk to Luke in the morning and go from there." Will

"Once Will talks to Luke, the rest of us get to decide if we are going there to help teach him a lesson" Morgan

"Fine" JJ getting up from the table

"Where you going?" Emily asked

"Drinks" JJ responded

**I promise it will get back to being light, I wanted to make sure the questions about who JJ punched and why was answered.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kitchen

She opened the frig and grabbed another beer, she heard the door swing open and knew Will was standing on the other side.

"Everyone is taking a break, going off on their own." Will told her

JJ just stared at him

"Let's go out here and talk." Will pulling on her hand

"Why? I know that look you have made your mind up nothing I say is going to change your mind." JJ told him as he pulled her out the door

"Jen, I have to ask did something else happen with Josh." Will

"No, I told you everything. I don't like him and he does make me uncomfortable so I avoid him when we are there." JJ

"I would do anything for you but I don't know if I can let this go." Will admitted

Will sat on the lounge pulling her with him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Anything" JJ asked as she turned in his arms to face him

"Yes" Will smiling

"I do want you to let the whole Josh thing go but I know you well enough to know that you are going to have to say something. But I was thinking about something Emily said to me earlier." JJ smiling

"What would that be?" Will

"I was trying to tell her thank you for everything during the robbery, she told me that if I wanted to thank her then she gets to be godmother to our next child." JJ

"Another baby" Will

"We had talked about waiting until Henry was around four and if I got pregnant in the next couple of months he would be four by time I had the baby." JJ looking at her hands

"Jen, I would have you pregnant all the time if I could. Why are you nervous?" Will lifting her chin

"Two kids and my job, I want to make sure that we are both on the same page." JJ

/

In the house

Morgan tricked Emily into the spare room downstairs, while Rossi tricked Hotch.

"What the hell." Emily

"They think they're being funny." Hotch as leaned up against the wall

"I am going to beat the hell out of Morgan." Emily sitting on the bed

"JJ will notice we're gone." Hotch

"She may be helping them." Emily

"Are you scared to be in here?" Hotch asked

"No, I don't like being locked in a room." Emily

"Oh, so I have a question for you." Hotch

"Ask away." Emily rolling her eyes

"Who were you drinking for earlier?" Hotch asked

"When?" Emily trying to play stupid

"Prentiss, you're not stupid." Hotch

"The crush thing, I was drinking because I have a crush on JJ. Who do you think I was drinking for?" Emily

"I wasn't sure." Hotch, he knew how he felt

"Who were you drinking for?" Emily

"Rossi. I know you aren't blind." Hotch

"We were drinking for each other." Emily almost in a whisper

"Yes" Hotch answered simply

/

Morgan and Dave had convinced Jordan and Strauss to help with Garcia and Spencer, since they had tricked Hotch and Emily. The two women were a little more creative by giving the two less room and had managed to get them in a closet.

"I can't believe Strauss just pushed me in the closet." Garcia surprised

"Strauss at least it wasn't Jordan." Spencer

"Morgan is never going to let you live that down." Garcia laughing

'Why did they do this?" Spencer

"Don't worry Will or JJ will help us." Garcia told him

"Yeah but why?" Spencer asked again, trying to figure out the reasoning behind this.

"They think we need to talk." Garcia admitted

"About what." Spencer

"For a genius you can be extremely slow. Our feelings." Garcia

"Oh, Morgan did say I should ask you how you feel about me." Spencer

"When did he say that" Garcia

"After I told them that you didn't have feelings for me like they think you do." Spencer admitted

"Do you have feelings for me?" Garcia

"Yes, I like you as more than just a friend but you told me you don't like me in that way." Spencer

"I was lying to you because I didn't think you liked me." Garcia blushing

/

Outside

"We should go back in and discuss having another baby when we are both more sober." Will kissing his wife

"We need to talk about the whole Josh thing when we are both sober too." JJ

"Okay, in the morning after everyone leaves." Will as they walked into the dining room.

Strauss, Rossi, Jordan and Morgan were sitting at the table talking.

"Where is everyone else?" JJ

"They are talking, we think" Morgan

"You think" Will

"Yes, we kind of helped them help." Rossi laughing

"Okay, how did you help them?" JJ asked as she sat down

"Rossi and Morgan tricked Hotch and Emily into the spare bedroom and then locked the door." Strauss explained

"And we pushed Garcia and Spencer in the closet and locked it." Jordan

JJ started laughing "Paybacks are coming."

"Yeah, they are counting on you coming to save them, but the two of you are not back in the house yet." Rossi

"I can't leave them in there all night at least not Spence and PG" JJ

"The real question is do you want to open either doors." Morgan raising is eye brows.

"Go for it Cher." Will

"You ever want more kids, you'll do it for me." JJ looking at Will

"I am not that crazy." Will shaking his head

"How long have they been locked in the rooms?" JJ asked

"Since right after you two went outside." Rossi

"About half an hour" Jordan

"Hotch and Emily will be fine. I am more worried about Garcia and Reid." JJ

"Give them a little more time." Morgan

/

Spare room

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily asked

"I am your boss and I thought you needed more time to recover from everything." Hotch as he sat next to her

"And now you're not my boss." Emily

'Right and my timing sucks, you are leaving in two days. Why didn't you?" Hotch

"I was afraid you would reject me and then you started dating Beth. I was really happy that you were starting to date again but jealous at the same time." Emily

"I liked Beth and she was nice to Jack but she wasn't you. I did need to date, I was afraid that if you were the first person I dated after Hayley then you would feel used." Hotch

"I took the offer because I couldn't watch you move on without me. The BAU still doesn't feel like the right place for me but I already miss my family." Emily

"Stay, don't go to London. I know that I am being completely selfish but I don't want to lose you again." Hotch

She stared at him, not sure what to say.

/

In the closet

"What happens now?" Reid asked

"We take things slow and have to make sure that it doesn't affect our work." Garcia told him

"How about dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us?" Spencer asked

"That sounds nice, if we ever get out of this closet." Garcia

"Garcia" Reid

"Yeah" Garcia started

Before she could say anything else Reid kissed her, it was a sweet kiss but it was the best kiss of her life.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Reid smiling

"You can do that anytime." Garcia smiling

/

"Okay, I am not opening doors but I will unlock them." JJ told the group as she got up.

"You sure you want to interrupt them." Morgan smiling

"Yes and I am not getting blamed for this one." JJ walking out of the room

She came to the closet first

She knocked as she told them "It's unlocked"

JJ went down the hall as she came to the spare room

She knocked again and yelled "It's unlocked" before walking away.

/

Garcia and Spencer were in the dining room when she came back, everyone looked at her.

"Don't ask I don't. Ask the two of them I knocked and told them the door was unlocked." JJ told the group

"Well, these two came out of the closet smiling. The other two had a bed." Morgan


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter, sorry if it jumps around. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.**

"Maybe we should go back out." Emily

"They put us in here because they all believe we need to talk. Emily please stay." Hotch

"In here or all together." Emily

"I want you to be with me and Jack, don't take the job offer or move to London." Hotch told her

"I turned down the job; I was planning on traveling for a little bit." Emily admitted

"Why haven't you said anything? We all thought you were leaving to work for Easter." Hotch

"Not all, I told JJ earlier today what my plan was and asked her not say anything until I did." Emily

"Was? Are you staying?" Hotch almost begging

"Yes, I want to be with you and Jack. I didn't think you felt the same way, so leaving was easier than watching you with Beth." Emily

Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily, pulling her closer to him.

/

Dining room

"Are the two of you going to tell us what happened in the closet?" Morgan asked

"Nope" Garcia

"Garcia, I hope you're not mad." Jordan

"Nope I know that it was the Chocolate God and the Old Man's idea." Garcia

JJ about spit out her beer

"Did you really just call Rossi the Old Man?" JJ asked

"Yes I did and paybacks are coming." Garcia

"So you two didn't enjoy being in the closet?" Rossi asked

"No one said that, but you two played dirty." Garcia

"Hold on. What happened?" JJ asked

"You and I will talk later." Garcia

"What do you think is going on in the bedroom?" Spencer

Morgan started laughing right away.

"Really you sound like a teenage boy right now. I am not cleaning up after any of you." JJ warned

"I second that." Will laughing

/

Bedroom

Emily pulled away from Hotch.

"We have both had a lot to drink; can we please talk more in the morning?" Emily, wanting to make sure that this wasn't because he was drunk.

"If you promise that we will both talk and not just me." He replied

"I promise after we leave here we can go somewhere and talk." Emily

"Okay, then maybe we should go back in there." Hotch

"I agree. Garcia and I need to plot." Emily laughing

"As long as it's not against me." Hotch shaking his head

"No, Rossi and Morgan will be the targets of this payback."

/

Emily and Hotch walked back into the dining room.

"Look who decided to rejoin us." Rossi looking at them

"JJ, Garcia kitchen." Emily ignoring him

"Oh, no JJ is a neutral player." Morgan

"JJ is with us. Jordan, Strauss would you like to join us." Garcia

"Yes" Jordan looking at JJ

"The two of you are screwed and not in a good way." JJ looking at Rossi and Morgan as she got up.

"You have to tell what they have planned." Rossi

"Right, I am not crazy." JJ walking out of the room

/

In the kitchen

"I want to know what happened first." JJ told Emily and Garcia

"Reid and I are going on a date and we will see where it goes from there." Garcia informed the women

"Hotch and I are going to talk in the morning when we are sober." Emily

"Are you going?" JJ asked

"No, I am staying." Emily

"You are does that mean you're coming back to work." Garcia

"No, I am not coming back to the BAU but I am staying here." Emily

"I am glad you both talked to them." Strauss smiling

"Now JJ where are your handcuffs." Garcia

"In my bag why?" JJ

"I need them and Will's too." Garcia

"I don't know where he's are. But someone else should have theirs." JJ

"You don't have another pair in this house." Emily smirking

"No, I don't. A three year running around stops certain things." JJ

"Kids do change lots of things." Strauss laughed

"Why do you need handcuffs?" Jordan asked

"Here's the plan." Garcia as she told the women.

/

Twenty minutes later

The women had all came back in the dining room.

"Guys, I think I am ready for bed." JJ told everyone

"Is this part of their revenge?" Morgan asked her

"No, I talked them out of seeking revenge." JJ told him

"I am not sure that I completely believe you." Morgan

"Well, I am going to bed you can believe me or not." JJ standing up.

"We should all get some sleep." Jordan looking at Morgan.

"Just remember I am not cleaning up after anyone." JJ

"Everyone remember where their sleeping?" Rossi asked

"Yes" Garcia as she gets up

"See everyone in the morning." Will following JJ upstairs.

/

The next morning

JJ woke up laying in Wills arms, she smiled because she knew before to much longer no one in the house would be sleeping.

"Will wake up." JJ nudging is arm

"Cher, it's still early." Will

"Yes but you are going to want to be up." JJ laughing

"Why?" Will

"Just wait. Rossi will be up in a minute." JJ

/

Down the hall

"What the hell?" Rossi trying to move

"Erin move over." Dave mumbled

"Why the hell are you in my bed?" Morgan yelled

"Why are we handcuffed together?" Dave

"Garcia" Morgan

"Prentiss. Please tell me we are not spooning." Dave

"Unfortunately yes we are." Moran

"Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia." Dave yelled

"You know the other women had something to do with this." Morgan

"Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne." Rossi remembering she was probably closer than the rest of them.

/

In the hall

"He used all three of your names." Emily laughing

"My middle name was the only thing missing." JJ

"They are going to be mad." Garcia

"Wait until they find out you took pictures." Jordan

"Dave, would pay big money for those." Erin

"JJ" Morgan yelled

"What is Morgan yelling about?" Will coming out of the bedroom

"What did you guys do?" Aaron walking up the stairs, Spencer behind him.

"You should go see what he is yelling about." JJ told them

All three men walked towards the other bedroom, Will slowly opened the door. They all three seen the men at the same time and started laughing.

"Stop laughing and get us out of these." Dave told them

"You two pissed off the women, you knew what could happen." Hotch still laughing.

"I am staying on their good side." Will

"Okay, we will both apologize where are they." Morgan

"Right here and I only want to hear the two of you say that we are better than you." Garcia

"You are better than us." Morgan wanting up

"Dave" Strauss

"You are better than us." Dave mumbled

"JJ where are the keys to your cuffs." Emily

"I gave them to Garcia." JJ

"You did" Garcia

"Yes, when I gave you the cuffs." JJ

"I don't remember that." Garcia

"You lost the keys. Where is the spare sets?" Rossi

"In my desk at work." JJ

"JJ" Morgan

"Hey, I gave them to Garcia and made sure the two of you stayed dressed." JJ told them

"Stayed dressed, what were they planning?" Morgan

"Don't worry and Oh here are the keys." Garcia

"Paybacks ladies." Morgan warned as the women walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
